


blood.lust

by anaer



Series: from the vein [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Sex Is Fun, Vampires, i mean it is vampires, this is legit just vampire smut lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaer/pseuds/anaer
Summary: Cloud yanked open his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. “I could kill you,” he continued, opting for bluntness.“You won’t,” Leon said.Cloud disappeared from view, moving so fast he seemed to appear out of nothing on top of Leon. “Who’s to say I won’t?”“You’re giving me entirely too many warnings to…,” he broke off, voice growing thick and breath heavy as Cloud laved his tongue over the crook of Leon’s neck. The muscles tightened under his mouth as the man swallowed and continued, “to legitimately be…considering—,“ Leon stopped again, taking a deep breath to steady himself as Cloud flicked a nipple. “—killing me,” he finally managed to finish.Zack is already in Cloud's bad book at the moment. Bringing him a(n entirely too willing) present may or may not make up for it. As far as Cloud's concerned, Leon is either actually insane or has a death wish, but there's something about him...





	blood.lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With another Strifehart fic that tbh, I finished writing back in August but then put off editing for way too long. This is the start of a whole AU I have two other fics in progress for, and another one planned out for (to various degrees of smut) that started based off a picture I might one day finish. It was originally just pointless vampire smut, but then _plot_ went and involved itself, which is why its a series lololol.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Zack raised the glass to his lips and took a long, slow sip from his drink. At the other end of the bar, Tifa hustled back and forth, serving up drinks to the endless stream of guests, unfortunately too busy to come over and talk. The most they’d shared tonight was a quick, sympathetic smile when she’d seen him come in and slid him a drink before bouncing off to serve an actual customer. 7th Heaven was unusually packed tonight; people flitted in and out of the club on a constant rotation that left everyone crammed from wall to wall, grinding against each other on the dance floor as they kept time with the beat of the loud, pulsating music. Sweat and sex hung heavy in the air, a heady, salty tang that smelled so sweet. Zack licked his lips. For half a second, he contemplated joining the throng and losing himself in the crowd.

No. That wasn’t what he was here for tonight. Unfortunately.

He rested his sangria down on the bar counter. The vibrant red liquid swirled to a stop as he cast it aside and turned to watch the crowd. He scanned up and down, a frown over his usually upbeat face as he searched for just who he needed. The first person to catch his eye was a girl, bright smiles and pink hair, jubilantly dancing across the floor and tempting him, but, no. She wasn’t the one. That much exuberance was what he went for, not Cloud. This was for Cloud, he reminded himself.

Besides, if the way she was rubbing her ass up against the black haired woman behind her was any indication, there was at least a fifty percent chance she wouldn’t be into what he was offering.

There was possibly the silver-haired kid standing against the wall across the room, smiling with his friends. Zack laughed at the idea, dismissing it immediately. He was hot, sure. He looked to have the personality – a bit more subdued than the rest of the usual club fare – but not only did he look like he wasn’t actually old enough to be in here, Cloud would likely murder him twice as hard if he brought home someone who looked that similar to Sephiroth. 

_‘Ah, well,’_ Zack thought. _‘His loss.’_

A tiny blonde guy danced through his line of sight, catching Zack’s attention next. Almost everyone was tiny compared to Zack, but this guy was _small_. He’d look tiny next to Cloud, which could be hit or miss, but he was stocky and still pretty hot, especially with the lines inked into his face. He looked like he’d probably go for it, too, undiscriminating as he was. He danced with anyone who moved next to him, generally having a good time as he danced his way over to the bar and knocked back a shot Tifa dropped in front of him. He grabbed another drink and turned to head back out into the room. Zack downed the rest of his drink and got up to follow.

The blonde guy bounced across the room perfectly in sync with the music. Not a drop spilled from his glass as he moved smoothly through the crowd. Zack kept a small distance behind, contemplating, trying to figure out if this guy really had what he needed. The club wasn’t the easiest spot for this kind of hunting – for finding someone just the right side of _delicious_ – especially when the stench of hundreds of bodies overwhelmed the air, blending together into one. 

Zack slid through the dance floor, cutting in and out with little problem. The guy didn’t stop on the dance floor this time; he moved past the throngs into the table area on the other side, greeting people left and right with a huge smile and a laugh, and Zack was starting to feel he was choosing wrong with this guy. He sighed, ready to head back to the bar to stalk the crowds some more. The blonde guy came to a stop at an occupied table and dropped the glass he’d been diligently carrying in front of the man there.

Zack froze. The man there: brown hair, pale blue eyes, beautiful face, sitting alone in a club waiting for his friend. 

_‘Oh. He’ll do.’_

There was something about him, too. It was something Zack couldn’t describe, but as soon as he laid eyes on him, he saw it. It drew him in, calling to him, and he was walking over before he realised. The tiny blonde exchanged words with his seated friend, and Zack grinned a sharp, predatory smile, his eyes narrowed on his new prey. As soon as the blonde moved away, Zack moved in, sliding into the booth next to the man.

“Hi!” he said, shouting so he would be heard over the blasting music. “I’m Zack.” His best grin was plastered on his face, just the right amount of charming, he’d oft been told. It was wasted entirely on this guy. He didn’t even turn to look at him, just picked his glass up off the table and took a sip.

“Good for you.” Oh, yeah. This was the guy for Cloud. And the way he _smelled_. Even above the cloying, desperate sweat that filled his nostrils, he could smell him, not quite…sweet, but enticing in a way Zack didn’t know how to describe. It was amazing. 

“I wanted to ask: what cologne are you wearing?” That got a nicely covered huff of laughter as the guy didn’t quite smile into his drink. 

“None,” he replied. He cut his eyes to Zack, who smiled and slid closer.

“Really?” he asked. “Because you smell amazing.”

“If that’s how you’re trying to pick me up, it’s not going to work.”

“I didn’t say I was trying to pick you up.”

“You haven’t even asked my name.” He turned to look at Zack fully now, face impassive and impossible to read. Zack gave him a full body up and down and gleaned nothing else off him, except perhaps that the guy had something of a belt fetish, but…an enigma sat before him. Zack leaned in until they were nose to nose, his glowing blue eyes locked onto the other man’s.

“Do we really need names for what’s between us?”

“You’re trying to get into my pants, so yes.”

“Who says I’m trying to get into your pants?”

The guy raised an eyebrow rather than answer, wrinkling the long, thin scar that sat between his eyes. Facial scars were nice, if Zack did say so himself. They really added character, and no matter what Cloud might insist if he shared this opinion, he was not biased by his own.

Zack laughed and leaned back in the seat. “So what’s your name?”

The man frowned, and turned away, lips twisted in contemplation as he decided whether to actually answer or not. Not even a minute later, he turned back and murmured, “…Leon.” It was so low that Zack barely made it out underneath the noise of the club; if his hearing was any less than impeccable, he wouldn’t have.

“Leon,” he repeated, turning the name over on his tongue. “So, Leon, what are you drinking?”

“Water,” Leon replied dryly. So it was, Zack realised. Not even the barest hint of alcohol stained his breath.

“Well, there goes that plan,” Zack said. “Hard to offer to buy you a drink when what you’re drinking is free.” Leon rolled his eyes. “Still, it works for me. You’ll have all your faculties about you when you make the best decision of your life.” Leon looked split between amused and dismissive, but Zack would take the small victories. He hadn’t been shut down completely yet, and this guy seemed like the type who would shut him down immediately if he weren’t at least a little bit interested.

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Leon said flatly, and, yup, there it was.

Zack grinned back. “Good thing I’m not trying to get into your pants. Wanna dance?”

“If I wanted to dance,”’ Leon replied, “I would be dancing.”

Zack conceded the point. “So you come to a club, you don’t drink; you don’t dance. You just sit here and…what?” Leon stared back at him unimpressed and made no move to answer the question seriously.

“Shoot down assholes.”

Zack’s smile didn’t falter, and he clamped down on the sudden surge of irritation. This was taking too damn long. Blonde guy definitely would’ve been way easier; he’d stopped to speak to at least ten more people in the few minutes Zack had been sitting here with his friend. Blonde guy, though, wasn’t Cloud’s type, and didn’t smell half as good as Leon. He wouldn’t be half the gift Leon would.

God, did he need to be back in Cloud’s good graces.

Zack moved over on the couch, scooting until his thigh pressed lightly into Leon’s and rested his elbow on the table. He leaned over, catching Leon’s eyes, and stopped with their faces centimetres apart. If he wasn’t here for any of the usual club activities, that meant there was only one other reason Zack could think of that he’d be here, especially tonight, and he was willing to take the risk and bet on that. 

“I’m not trying to sleep with you,” he said easily, again, and then continued, pitching his voice lower, aiming for that sultry tone that drove Aerith crazy. “But if I were, I bet I could entice you right now.”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Try me,” he shot back, refusing to break eye contact. Zack widened his grin until his cheeks hurt, casually baring his fangs. He slowly, deliberately dragged his tongue over them. Leon caught the movement, and his eyes widened a fraction then narrowed. “You’re a—”

“Yup.” He leaned in closer, until he could feel the hot breath from Leon’s mouth against his lips. “That’s what you’re here for, right?” For a second he was tempted to close that distance entirely, but then he thought of Aerith and Cloud and the combined disappointment and possibly anger he would face if he showed up after a night at the club with nothing to appease the trouble he was compounding for himself, and instead asked, “Interested?” It was a shame, though. Leon smelled downright delicious this close. It was taking all Zack’s self-restraint not to jump him.

Leon didn’t pull back. “If I were,” he began, “what would I be interested in?”

“I have this friend…”

“Too ugly to do this himself?”

Zack laughed. “Ugly? No. He’s very hot, I assure you. Almost as hot as I am.”

“Not a high bar to clear,” Leon replied. “Impotent, then?” God, this guy was mean. Cloud was full stop going to dig it.

“Anything but. He’s _very_ impressive,” Zack declared. “High class. Higher than me. Great in bed, too. Honestly, consider this, uh…something of a surprise for him, we’ll say. He doesn’t get out much.”

Leon bobbed his head, nodding, as he replied, “So you hunt people out for him. Just his lackey then.”

“ _Friend_ ,” Zack corrected. Leon hummed his disbelief. Zack pouted and opened his mouth to continue his rebuttal, still not sure if Leon was fully on board or not, but before he could get another word out, lips slammed into his. Zack groaned and kissed back, sliding his tongue into Leon’s mouth, suddenly intent on devouring him. He threaded both hands through the man’s long brown hair, losing himself in sensations.

The world around them faded to just them, at least until someone shouted, “Leon!” and the man pulled back, leaving Zack panting. Leon himself seemed unbothered as they turned to address who had interrupted them. It was the tiny blonde guy from before. He stood at the edge of the table, a curious expression on his face as his eyes darted back and forth from his friend to Zack. Leon slid out of the booth and stood up, beckoning Zack to follow. He obeyed without thought.

“I’m taking off, Zell.”

Zell’s eyes narrowed into a glare focussed pointedly at Zack. Zack beamed a smile back and waved. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’s fine,” Leon said, his voice suddenly steel. Zell backed down instantly, and Zack furrowed his brow and tried to read through the invisible lines passing between them.

“Right,” Zell coughed. “Uh. Yeah. Sorry. You’re right, I’ll just…yeah. Message if you need anything. Or I’ll message you. See you…tomorrow, then? I guess?” Leon nodded. With one last glare at Zack, Zell turned and headed back across the dance floor. 

Leon strode towards the door without looking back, and despite the significant height advantage Zack had on him, he struggled to keep up. People parted way for the guy, moving without question. It had to be the attitude he exerted and Zack congratulated himself for a job well done. They made it out of the club and emerged into the night, and Zack sighed, relishing the sudden silence.

“This way,” he said, stepping in front of Leon to direct him where to go. “You won’t regret this.”

Leon mumbled something under his breath that almost sounded like, _“I might,”_ but Zack didn’t quite manage to catch it before Leon continued aloud with a thoughtful, “I’ve never fucked a vampire before.”

“I hear it’s life-changing,” Zack joked. Leon didn’t laugh.

“So your friend. Tell me about him.”

“Cloud? Well, I get the feeling you two are really gonna click…”

~~~

As soon as he stepped into the old mansion, before the heavy oak door had even fully shut behind him, Cloud could tell something was off. It sat in the stillness of the air, in the heavy, oppressive quiet that shouldn’t be there. It was never this quiet when Zack was home. That it was could only mean trouble. That, or Zack had left the house which was a whole different set of trouble in its own right. The last thing he needed right now was Zack causing more trouble. He’d already gotten them both in enough as it was.

Cloud’s footsteps were silent as he cut through the darkness of the house, sliding in and out of the shadows. A faint creaking sounded from upstairs, and then something muffled, and – ah. Zack’s voice. There it was, in a hushed whisper he couldn’t quite make out. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the gods he was home.

And then another voice sounded, unfamiliar and annoyed and snapping something at Zack, and Cloud groaned. He was already in trouble and still pulling shit. Cloud’s teeth ground together.

“Zack!” he shouted. His voice reverberated, cutting sharply through the silence in the house. Something crashed on the floor above him, and he could hear scrambling as he climbed the stairs. Zack appeared at the bottom of the next flight as Cloud stepped up onto the threshold. Zack glanced around nervously, body a jitter as he fidgeted with the railing. 

“Oh, hey, Cloud,” he greeted. “You’re back early. Things, uh…things go well?”

Glowing blue eyes narrowed as he examined Zack up and down. “No,” he said shortly. “Genesis wants your head.” He brushed past Zack and headed up to the third floor. Zack followed, obtrusively giant behind him – and, gods, why the hell was Zack so fucking tall all the time? “And, by proxy, mine.” The shouting and death threats his night had been filled with still had him on edge. “You’re just lucky that _bastard_ likes you more than he hates me. Sephiroth was the deciding vote in your favour.” It grated that he had any reason to show that asshole gratitude, but Cloud had breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what he would have done if Genesis had gotten his way, but Cloud hadn’t been able to let Zack die before and wasn’t going to now.

“Yes!” Zack exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. “I’m home free.”

“Not even a little,” Cloud shot back. “We’re both still in trouble.” Cloud made an active effort to keep his head calm. It wasn’t entirely Zack’s fault; he’d been provoked. But still… “You _had_ to start a blood feud with fucking Genesis, of all people.” Cloud would never forgive Zack if he got him killed over _Genesis_.

“He started it when he…with what he did to Angeal.” Zack’s voice was pitched low, serious in a way it only got when he brought that up. Cloud gave a jerky nod of understanding. Genesis did deserve to die, he didn’t dispute that.

“You still can’t try and murder him _in front of the whole council_.” Genesis was too high class and powerful for even everyone who hated him to overlook a display that brazen.

“Seriously? No one ever gets on _your_ case for trying to kill Sephiroth. And you do that, like…every week.”

“That’s different.” Something tickled at his nose.

“Right, I forgot _patricide_ is completely acceptable. Sire-cide? What are we calling this?” Cloud growled, and Zack laughed, thumping him on the back. “You’re in a bad mood.”

“You think?” An unfamiliar scent sat in the air, sweet and a little sweaty. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, frowned, and then turned to Zack. Zack smiled guilelessly at him.

“What is that?” Cloud demanded.

“What’s what?” Zack was all wide-eyed innocence that worked a hell of a lot better on Aerith. It wasn’t just the house; the smell was over him, too. Cloud’s blue eyes flashed green.

“You went out,” he said flatly.

Zack’s grin widened. “I might’ve.”

Forget Genesis: Cloud was going to rip Zack apart himself. “I had to sit for hours in that _fucking_ council meeting because of you, and you broke your house arrest and went to the club?!” He jabbed a finger sharply into Zack’s chest. Zack shrugged it off, still grinning. “If Aerith finds out—“

Actually, if Aerith found out, Cloud wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty. That was a good thought. Watch him get murdered by the love of his life. Now there was a fitting end if Cloud could ever dream one up. He turned on his heel and continued down the hall. The smell was getting stronger.

“It was for a good cause.”

“Aerith’s going to kill you.”

“Only if you don’t kill me first,” Zack joked back. “But trust me: you’re gonna thank me.”

“I doubt that.” Cloud’s bedroom door was finally in sight, and he suppressed the sight of relief. He could go, slam the door in Zack’s face, and lock him out to deal with him tomorrow. That would make Cloud feel better.

“Oh, sure you will. I went through so much trouble to get you a present.”

Cloud stopped short, his hand a breath away from the door knob. “You what?”

Maybe Zack didn’t notice the low warning tone embedded in his voice. More likely, he just didn’t care. He stepped close behind Cloud and bent down to nuzzle softly against his neck, imploring for both patience and forgiveness, neither of which Cloud was willing to give at the moment. It wasn’t that Zack didn’t understand the severity of the situation; it was that he did understand but chose to act like it didn’t matter, like any of this could be easily brushed under the rug, like Zack’s life wasn’t on the line. Like the very neck he was nuzzling into at this moment wasn’t on the line now, too; like it hadn’t been on the line since he’d made the impulsive, grief-fuelled decision to turn Zack all those years back.

Cloud’s lips thinned, but he didn’t move until Zack’s hand covered his own over the door knob and twisted. The door swung open.

“Surprise,” Zack murmured into his neck. Cloud stared at the sight in front of him, sucking in a quick breath, and then reached his free arm over his shoulder to shove Zack’s head away. He peeled his eyes away from the bed – away from the hot, naked human laying in his bed, waving dispassionately from where he was tied to Cloud’s headboard – and swung around to face Zack.

“What is this?” he demanded. Zack wasn’t listening to him anymore, if he’d ever even been listening to start.

“Oh, that’s Leon.” He spun Cloud back around to see the guy again. Cloud thought about closing his eyes, but that, he felt, would be immature. And losing. “Leon, this is Cloud. Cloud, Leon. We met at 7th Heaven. I told him all about you, see; I think he digs it.”

He’d thought Genesis was bad. Now this, too? Cloud coming home to find that Zack had just brought him an entire human. A _present_ , he said. For _Cloud_. Zack was right. Aerith wasn’t going to kill Zack because Cloud was going to _murder_ him.

 _“Put him back,”_ Cloud bit out in a growl, shaking with barely controlled anger as he pinned him with a green-eyed glare. Zack held his hands up pacifyingly.

“I know this could look bad, but just…just think about it for a minute. Okay? Leon is totally on board with this. I told him everything about you and us. And, I mean…look at him! And _smell_ him.” Cloud was avidly avoiding both of those things; he did not want the temptation of what was undoubtedly about to be a very bad idea. “He even let me tie him to the bed. Trust me; you two will get along.”

“You didn’t tell me everything,” the guy on the bed – Leon? – suddenly spoke up, catching both their attentions. “Actually, you lied to me.”

Zack’s head whipped around so fast Cloud was surprised it didn’t twist all the way off and solve his problem. “What? No, I didn’t!”

Leon nodded, continuing, “You said he was almost as hot as you,” and Cloud mouthed _‘Almost?’_ to himself, offended. His glare stabbing into Zack intensified. “You clearly have an overly inflated ego.”

Zack’s jaw dropped. “You – I…what?”

Leon pointed a finger at Cloud, though his impassive, cool blue eyes stayed pinned on Zack. “He’s way better looking than you.”

Cloud determinedly did not laugh at the dumbstruck look on Zack’s face, and he refused to take any kind of validation from the compliment. He didn’t care what this guy thought because it didn’t matter. He would be leaving, and Cloud would never have to deal with him again.

“This is exactly what I mean,” Zack muttered under his breath. And then, louder, “You really can’t say anything nice, can you?”

“He said something plenty nice,” Cloud couldn’t help but add. Then he cursed to himself because no, he was starting to get drawn into Zack’s game. “Now get out.” He pointed to the door. “I’ll deal with this. And you later.” He paused, then added, “Or Aerith will.” Zack paled at Aerith’s name, but didn’t let the smile falter for even a second.

“Leon,” he nodded, waving goodbye as he backed out of the room. “Have fun, guys. Be safe!” He paused on the threshold, and his grin widened as he added, “Don’t take too much blood!”

Cloud slammed the door shut in his face. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, counted to ten, and then slowly exhaled. He couldn’t have one second’s peace, could he?

“So are we having sex or not?” Leon asked. “Because if not, I’d ask that you untie me sooner rather than later. I have other things I could be doing.”

Nope. Not even one second. Cloud turned to face Leon and finally allowed himself to take in the view. The man was hot, at least. Zack had good taste when it came to that. He lay sprawled out over Cloud’s bed, a blanket carefully covering the bare essentials, the slightest tease imaginable. His wrists were tied to the headboard, and Zack certainly hadn’t done that by half measures. Cloud very resolutely did not lick his lips.

Leon stared at Cloud. He got the sense the man was challenging him, unbothered by the fact that he was here, naked and tied up with a strange vampire in the room. Leon’s head tipped down slightly, eyes flickering with a dare.

This guy was either actually insane or he had a death wish.

“Haven’t decided,” Cloud finally settled on in response. He _was_ tempted – more than tempted. It was a bad idea. A stupid idea. And yet…Cloud couldn’t pull his eyes away. He breathed in deeply, basking in the appetizing scent tickling his nose. Something about Leon was threatening to override all his sense, and alone with him now – without Zack serving as a distraction – it took every ounce of self-restraint to stop Cloud from throwing himself at the bed and devouring that delectable meal whole.

Instead, Cloud stepped further into the room and headed for the dresser, tearing his eyes away to stare at his clothes. He could ignore the naked human on his bed. He just needed to take a minute to get himself together, and then he could untie him and send him on his way. Cloud unzipped his shirt.

“You realise this is idiotic?” he asked idly. So much for ignoring him. This guy was doing all sorts of weird things to his head. And his groin, he suddenly realised. He was hard in his pants already, salivating at the edge of a thought as to how this night could go.

“How so?” Leon asked, not quite conversationally. He seemed a little annoyed, and out of the corner of his eye Cloud caught the man tugging at his restraints, testing how much give they had.

“You let a strange vampire take you home and tie you to the bed of a different vampire—”

“A higher class,” Leon interjected, and Cloud rolled his eyes.

“Yes, thank you for adding to my point. A higher class vampire who you’ve also never met before. Do you just have no sense of self-preservation, or do you want me to bleed you dry?”

“If you _have_ a point, get to it.”

Cloud yanked open his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. He stepped out of them, breathing a sigh of relief all the while at the cool air over his cock, finally free of confinement.

“I could kill you,” he continued, opting for bluntness. He pulled his shirt off his shoulders, and his wing sprung out into the air behind him, stretching wide.

“You won’t,” Leon said. He sounded confident – he sounded entirely too confident for the position he’d allowed himself into – so Cloud turned to examine him once more, raising an eyebrow as he drank in the sight. For all intents and purposes, he appeared perfectly normal. He glared at Cloud and tugged once more at the well-knotted rope, even more futilely than before, then sighed and let his hands hang in the bindings trapping them tight. The barest hint of a smirk danced at the corners of Cloud’s lips, recognising the challenge for what it was. Well, if that was how Leon wanted to play…

Cloud disappeared from view, moving so fast he seemed to appear out of nothing on top of Leon. The sheet covering him disappeared just as fast. Cloud’s knees pressed down into the mattress on either side of his captive’s body, and Cloud let his fangs slip free. His grin was wide, threatening – fearsome to behold, he’d been reliably told – but Leon remained unintimidated, even as Cloud bent over and let his teeth graze down the side of Leon’s neck. The human hissed at the promise of pain.

“Who’s to say I won’t?”

“You’re giving me entirely too many warnings to…,” he broke off, voice growing thick and breath heavy as Cloud laved his tongue over the crook of Leon’s neck. The muscles tightened under his mouth as the man swallowed and continued, “to legitimately be…considering—,“ Leon stopped again, taking a deep breath to steady himself as Cloud flicked a nipple. “—killing me,” he finally managed to finish.

Cloud glanced up, and Leon met his gaze, crooking his eyebrow and daring him to go further. Cloud’s hand danced lower, down smooth abs, over Leon’s hip. The man remained entirely too poised beneath him, the challenge in his pale eyes only growing. Cloud smirked and took him up on it, taking Leon’s erection fully in hand. Leon moaned, his hips canting up into Cloud’s grip, and – yes. He jerked even more furiously against the rope just the way Cloud wanted to see.

“This usually withstands Zack,” Cloud breathed over Leon’s collarbone, dragging his hand slowly over the cock in his grip just to enjoy the stifled groan. “You won’t be getting free anytime soon.” Leon’s eyes had glazed over at the mention of Zack, and Cloud could taste the way his blood steamed as he process the mental image of Zack in his place. Cloud leaned up to look directly into the man’s face. “But you might be right. I don’t think I plan on killing you tonight.”

Vindication flared triumphant in Leon’s eyes. Cloud let the moment sit – let Leon have his one moment of apparent victory – before he added, “Unfortunately, I don’t fuck strange humans either.” He stroked Leon’s erection again, unwilling to let either Zack or Leon win this, and the man’s eyes flashed with sudden anger even as his hips jerked against Cloud’s hand.

“Yet you…you don’t seem…to be…un-untying me,” Leon managed, words punctuated by sharp gasps as Cloud refused to let up. No comment about the fact that Cloud was literally palming Leon’s erection. His own cock twitched in response, demanding equal attention, but Cloud was content to ignore it for now.

“No. I’m not.” He stopped stroking and squeezed, biting back the smile when Leon couldn’t hold back the short groan he’d been struggling against. “In fact, I think I like you like this.” Leon glared at Cloud, and Cloud smirked back, letting go of his cock.

“ _Asshole_ —augh!” Cloud gripped Leon’s balls in one hand and jerked. Leon let out a harsh breath, but his glare let up a fraction as the tension began to bleed out of his body. Cloud grinned. He dragged his teeth down further, tracing over collarbone, over chest, let one scrape over a nipple, and Leon hissed again. He shifted on the bed lean muscles rippling as he pulled away ever-so-slightly. “Do something soon or I’m leaving.”

Cloud raised a brow. Leon still seemed to be of the opinion that he was in charge here like he hadn’t willingly let Zack offer him up like a sacrifice, using his body to appease a capricious god. He tightened his grip, clamping down firmly on Leon’s balls just enough that it had to hurt a little, and the man stiffened under him, cutting himself off mid-moan. Cloud kept his eyes hooked on Leon’s neck, licking his lips at the way the muscles moved as he swallowed the noise down. Without releasing his grip, Cloud stalked back up Leon’s body until they were nose to nose, his glowing blue-green eyes peering straight into Leon’s.

“Leave?” he repeated. His ensuing chuckle reverberated soundly through the otherwise still room. Warm breath tickled Leon’s lips when Cloud’s smirk widened, and he continued, “How exactly do you plan to do that? I don’t know if I’m willing to let you go any time soon.”

Leon stayed unfazed. “T-trust me,” he whispered back, and his voice only shook a little from Cloud playing with him. “I’ll leave when I want to. And if you try to keep me here, it won’t end well. For you.” And then Leon leaned up to close the distance between them, pressing hot lips furiously against Cloud’s and opening his mouth to let Cloud in.

Cloud couldn’t resist what was offered. He drank Leon in, savouring the taste of what was to come. Leon’s overwhelming aroma filled his nostrils as his mouth sucked in Leon’s sweet tang, and Cloud was intoxicated. Electricity swept down his body, jumping from nerve to nerve, and Cloud moaned, ready to fuck into him, but pulled away when his sense managed to gain hold of him for the briefest second. His pupils slid back and forth from round to slit, irises shifting between blue and green at lightning speed as his wing batted uselessly against the air behind him.

Cloud sucked air into his lungs, forcing himself to recover. He laughed breathlessly then kissed Leon again, a soft press of lips to lips. “I like you,” he murmured.

“If you like me so much then _get to it_ ,” Leon shot back, staring mulishly up at Cloud. Cloud nodded, suddenly of a mind to acquiesce to his demands, and hummed a little as he contemplated what to do next. An idea slowly took shape in his mind, blurry at first, but then revealing itself in parts, and he grinned widely down at the man ostensibly at his mercy and let go of him completely.

“But we have to get to know each other first,” Cloud teased, dipping back down for another taste, Leon bracketed between his arms. His tongue laved over Leon’s neck, dragging a long stripe up the line of the vein. He didn’t know who this guy was or what he was doing to him – and quite frankly, he didn’t know how much he cared – but Cloud would be damned if he just let himself get taken in this easily. That would be losing.

“We could be _knowing_ each other right now,” Leon replied. The irritation had filtered out of his voice as he ease into Cloud’s touch. Cloud hummed, delighted, and pressed his fangs in, pricking the skin ever so slightly. Two tiny dribbles of blood bubbled up and began to trickle down Leon’s neck. Cloud caught them on his tongue before they could escape, and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the heady sharp tang that went straight to his groin. Leon let out a quiet groan, shuddering beneath him.

“ _Hyne_ , you’re frustrating.”

“Mm,” Cloud murmured his agreement. It was a shame Zack had to miss out himself; he did have good taste. Cloud’s teeth dug in deeper, and Leon rocked up against him, breath escaping in a sharp hiss as he struggled against the rope. Gods, that was hot, Cloud thought, swearing silently when he did it again. His mind was fighting a losing battle, ready to just give in and go for it, and he dragged a hand down Leon’s side, burying it between ass and bedsheets so he could knead the firm muscle.

 _“More like it,”_ Cloud thought he heard, satisfied and gasped out but buried under the steady pulsing of blood pumping through Leon’s veins that held his whole attention. Leon hitched a leg up and wrapped it around Cloud’s hip to pull him in closer. He moved with it, rocking into the man, and heat exploded in his stomach when their groins met slick with sweat and pre-cum.

An, “Oh, _god_ , yes,” escaped Leon, and Cloud laughed a little breathlessly at the moaned out words, doing it again. “Fucking finally.”

“See the thing is,” Cloud continued, forcing himself away from Leon’s neck even as he his eyes stayed pinned on the smear of blood over skin. It was a fight to keep his mind straight, to parse out the words he wanted to say in order through the fog that had descended over his mind. In the back of his head, where rational thought still reigned, a buried hint of _‘this isn’t normal’_ echoed faintly. Too faint to hear. “I’m serious,” he finally managed to finish, pulling Leon’s hips up to rock their groins together once more.

The tension had dissipated from Leon entirely now, and he lay relaxed and open, staring up at Cloud through half-lidded eyes. He hummed his agreement and then returned, huskily, “I’m sure you are.” His legs squeezed tight around Cloud’s waist, silently directing him to get back to work. “So get to _know_ me.”

Cloud massaged the handful of ass in his grip, holding on to the brief moment of clarity in the midst of his Leon-drunk mind. He had a plan, damn it, and he would abide by it, even as he found his head dipping back down to lick a trail through the leaking mess on Leon’s neck. Leon cocked his head, allowing Cloud better access, but he managed to pull back again with only a quick taste of Leon on his tongue.

“You like vampires?” Cloud rasped out instead.

Leon shifted against him – or tried to, but found the hand under his ass was keeping him pinned. He shot Cloud with a flat, unimpressed look. “At the moment?” His voice was drier than the wine Aerith loved to drink.

“’S’not an answer,” Cloud replied without missing a beat, and he wrenched his hand free from under Leon’s body and pulled back, forcing Leon’s legs away from his hips. Leon suddenly found it within him to glare again. Cloud laughed. “You came home to two, so…what, you wanna turn?” The unimpressed glare on Leon’s face grew, and Cloud shrugged – feigning more indifference than he felt when it was taking all his willpower not to lean back down and _consume_ him – adding, “Gimme what I want, I’ll give you what you want.”

Leon looked, for a split second, like he was about to call this off, and Cloud nearly gave in. Finally, though, he relented with a sharp jerk of his head ‘no’. “Not interested in dying.”

Cloud smiled and reached a hand between them once more, palming at Leon’s leaking erection. Leon quivered, eyes fluttering shut as a moan freely escaped his lips. “See? Wasn’t hard.”

He stretched up and sunk teeth into the crook of the man’s elbow. Quivering turned into a full-bodied shudder, and Cloud kept his eyes pinned on Leon’s face, delighting in the shifting emotions that danced over it as Leon caught his gaze. A second passed, and Cloud registered the exact moment that Leon caught onto his game by the small, daring almost-smile that filtered across his face.

“Could…,” Leon cut himself off with a groan, hips jerking up when Cloud squeezed his hand around him, and then breathed in harshly through his nose to wrestle his voice back under control. “Could you…even?” Leon forced out, words a gasp, and Cloud growled at the slight even knowing Leon was taunting him on purpose. He dragged his head away from Leon’s elbow, running his nose down the arm until it rested at his shoulder, breathing in the enticing scent daring him back. Red dripped down the man’s arm and still gathered over his neck. Cloud clamped down on the urge to lick it all up.

“I turned Zack,” he said instead, pressing a blood-stained kiss against Leon’s collarbone.

“J-just Zack?” Cloud nipped him in warning, teeth grazing enough that another thin line of blood bubbled up, and his cock grew even harder as an image of Leon coated in red formed in his mind.

“’M asking the questions,” he determined. “You answer.” And then: “…Yeah. Just him.”

Leon hummed noncommittally. Cloud moved down his body, leaving a red trail across his chest and over abs before he could lose his train of thought again.

“Name’s really Leon?” he asked, throwing out an easy one. It was possible Zack had gotten it wrong, although it was likely Leon would have long since corrected him if that were the case.

The silence lasted a second longer than Cloud expected before the man breathed out a shaky, “Yes.” He rewarded that with a small bite into Leon’s abs. Leon tensed at the unexpected nip before his muscles went slack. Cloud squeezed tight around the cock in his hand, pressing his thumb against the head to toy with it, and Leon cursed, lurching in his restraints.

“So why…why vampires?” he continued, words stilted and mouth dry from how hot Leon was writhing under him.

“Trying something new,” Leon choked out, and Cloud smiled, finally classifying him under _‘actually insane’_. It was better than _‘death wish’_. Crazy was fun sometimes. “How high a…a class…are you?”

“Extremely,” Cloud tossed out without thinking then chided himself because _he was the one running this_ , damn it. But because it was still on his mind, he grumbled, “Not that it matters to the rest of the council. Still in trouble with them, no thanks to Zack.” He moved down even lower on Leon’s body, destination in his sight. “You’re my apology present, just so you know.”

Leon ignored that part. “On a council?”

“Not for long if Genesis gets his way,” he muttered. His breath tickled over the head of Leon’s cock, and beneath him, the man stiffened instantly. When he spoke, his voice was low, clear, and filled with a promised threat.

“If your fangs touch my dick,” Leon said slowly, each word echoing loudly through the silent room, “you will regret it.” Death clung to the air, and Cloud couldn’t help the amused grin that incited. Still, he acquiesced and moved on, attaching his mouth at the junction of thigh and groin, and before Leon could register what was happening, he bit down.

 _“Fuck!”_ Leon’s voice cracked, whole body erupting into spasms, but Cloud could barely focus on that, overwhelmed by the rush of _too fucking good_ against his tongue. His wing curled up close behind him, and he closed his eyes, awash in the sudden rush, and, yeah, this was the best part of Leon he’d tasted yet; too much more of this and he’d come without ever getting to the fun part.

“Hyne,” Leon squeezed out, still cursing, and Cloud barely managed to peel himself away.

“ _Gods_ , why do you taste so good?” he moaned, eyes pinned on the steady stream of blood dripping down thigh. It was a rush in his head – a lightness that ballooned the more of Leon he tasted until he craved even more – had a split second thought of bleeding Leon dry – and the man in question let out a breathless chuckle. Laughter wasn’t an answer, and that was a very real question: the sudden urge to know exactly what it was Leon – a perfectly normal human – was doing to him and _how_.

Cloud reluctantly uncurled his hand and pushed himself up until he was kneeling over the man, not touching. Leon huffed his disappointment. He leaned up to try and catch Cloud’s lips on his again, but Cloud pulled out of reach before he could, pleased by the glower he got in return.

“What do I get for answering?” Leon opted for, still struggling to catch his breath. Cloud suddenly felt tired of playing around like this. The desire to _take_ Leon pulled on his senses, and he exhaled heavily. He let go of Leon’s cock and reached down, stroking a line down Leon’s ass crack until his finger pressed against Leon’s hole. Leon sucked air in sharply through his lips.

“How about this?” he asked huskily, blinking the spots out of his eyes.

Leon nodded curtly, and then pushed out a slightly trembling, “Magic,” that left Cloud frowning in confusion until he continued, “What you’re tasting,” except it wasn’t like any magic Cloud had experienced before. He didn’t dwell on it – didn’t want to dwell on it – because a promise was a promise and he couldn’t hold back any longer if he wanted to. Cloud yanked open the drawer on the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, fumbling in his haste to coat his hand.

“Sorcerer of some kind?” he threw out. Leon watched him steadily, pale blue eyes following Cloud’s every move as he slicked his fingers.

“No.” It wasn’t the answer Cloud wanted – was barely an answer at all – but it was still an answer, and the last of Cloud’s self-restraint finally snapped. His cock was leaking pre-cum like crazy, demanding to finally be put into action. Almost time, he reassured himself. Two fingers dragged over Leon’s hole, and he shifted in response, sighing as he spread his legs wider. Part of Cloud wanted to tease him even longer – draw the game out some more – but the bigger part of him shoved both fingers up his ass without warning.

Leon jolted, eyes squeezed shut and whimpering out a strangled, “Sh-shit!” that left Cloud melting against him, wing beating against the air as he fucked both fingers in and out of him. And then he adjusted his angle slightly, and Leon _keened_ when he pressed inside, clenching around him.

Leon blinked lust-stained eyes back open, holding Cloud’s gaze as he twisted against the rope pinning him, a moan breaking free every time Cloud nailed that spot inside him, and Cloud reached his limit. Cat slit pupils drank Leon in as he pulled his fingers out in a rush, pushing legs back and crawling up Leon’s body to line up his cock.

“About…fucking… _ti_ —,” Leon managed, voice breaking off into a yell as Cloud pushed in.

“Gods, _fuck_ ,” Cloud choked, pleasure sparking through him as he buried himself inside Leon. Leon clenched around him, squeezing his cock, and Cloud’s hips snapped back and then forward again, driving into Leon with everything he had. “That’s…! _Fuck_ ,” he babbled. “S’good.” More and more nonsensical thoughts slipped out with every thrust.

“ _Yes_ ,” Leon breathed out, a moan, “ _Hyne_ , yes,” but Cloud was barely paying attention to anything other than the hot feel of Leon clenching around him and the frantic, unsteady rhythm of his hips as he pounded in and out. Leon’s legs wrapped around him again, his body rocking into Cloud’s every thrust, and Cloud leaned back up until his nose rubbed over the column of Leon’s neck, smearing over the sticky mess of blood there and pulling in the intoxicating smell. His fangs descended without thinking, piercing new holes into Leon’s neck when they couldn’t find the old ones. He drank in more and more, gulping it down – greedy for it as he fucked Leon desperately.

Leon yelled again, his legs squeezing tighter around Cloud, and Cloud faintly caught a _snap!_ under the heady buzz of ecstasy overwhelming him. Fingers buried in his hair, but Cloud was too far gone to recognise that anything had changed as they gripped his head, surprisingly strong, and he found himself yanked away from the orgasmic liquid spilling out over Leon’s neck. He lunged back for it, losing his rhythm in the process, but the man’s grip held strong.

“That’s…ah, _fuck_ ,” Leon barely managed, voice tight and breathless and Cloud drove in again. “Enough for you.” Cloud growled and snapped his hips forward. Leon’s back arched under him as the man gave himself to the immediate pleasure, broken pieces of moans spilling out, and his fingers slipped loose, freeing Cloud’s head. Cloud went straight back for his neck.

A hand on his chest stopped him short, and Cloud growled again, too far gone to form a coherent word under the haze of bliss flooding his mind. The next thing he knew, his back slammed down into the mattress, wing folded awkwardly under him, and Leon was on top of him, sitting on Cloud’s dick, left arm still tethered to the headboard. Cloud blinked in confusion as he tried to piece together what the hell was happening.

 _“You—,”_ he began, but Leon bent down and kissed him desperately, swallowing his words and sucking his tongue, and Cloud kissed back just as furiously, tangling his hands through silky brown strands. This was good. This was so good – so fucking good, and Cloud knew he could kiss him forever, but Leon pulled back then and gasped for breath because, right, he was still human and still needed to breathe.

“You’ve no self-control.” Leon’s voice was a whisper above him, barely audible over blood roaring through his veins. Cloud nodded anyway, rocking up into his body even as Leon continued, adding, “My-my fault. Think…think I mis-miscalculated just a…bit.” The words washed over him nonsensical as they were.

“Don’t care,” he growled back. “You flip us just to sit there?”

“So what if I did?” He didn’t, though, because acquiescing to Cloud’s request, his thighs tensed, and he lifted himself up on shaky legs. Cloud groaned, green eyes rolling back into his head as Leon sunk back down on his cock.

 _“Fuck,”_ he moaned incoherently, hands grasping at the sheets underneath him. “Fuck, _fuck_ , keep…yes.” And then another, “Fuck!”

“Yeah,” Leon breathed at him.

He liked this better. Leon’s cock stood out, hard and leaking and as red as the rest of him, bouncing as he worked himself up and down and up and – gods. Such a good view. Leon squeezed around him once more, and Cloud’s whole body shook, sparks turning into a fire pooling through his abdomen, balls tightening up as pressure mounted inside of him. Leon lifted off of him again then sunk back down, and Cloud shattered, orgasm rippling through him and spilling out into Leon. A long line of expletives spilt from his mouth as he came, Leon still sitting on top of him shuddering and still hard.

Cloud came back to himself a second later when Leon shifted on top of him, pulling himself off Cloud’s cock. Cloud watched through dazed eyes, a pleased sigh passing through his lips when he noted his cum a slippery mess spilling down the back of Leon’s legs.

Lips were at his ears then, and he heard, “”M gonna fuck you now.”

He nodded faintly, rasping back, “Please do,” knowing in that moment he’d long since lost whatever game there was between them. Leon shifted, moving Cloud’s legs with his free hand, and Cloud found he didn’t mind losing all that much.

~~~

Leon fucked Cloud the opposite of how Cloud had gone for him: a steady, even rhythm – lazy, almost, and in the sudden quiet only the steady slapping and Leon’s harsh pants echoed through the room. Cloud sighed, content and blissed out, and went for Leon’s neck again, the stupor over his mind not yet having faded. Leon let him, tilted his head even to grant Cloud access, moaning when Cloud’s tongue traced over his neck, lapping up the mess there.

Fangs touched skin, and Leon hissed out a sharp, _“No!”_ that ended with Cloud finding his head shoved back down to the bed. He growled but settled down, too lazy post-orgasm to try and follow through on what was clearly about to be a challenge. He could help himself to some more of Leon later, he told himself. Leon’s hips moved jerkily, his pace going loose and losing its rhythm sooner than Cloud had anticipated, hips speeding up as he rocked into him, and then he stilled, body shaking as he came, a long groan loosed from his lips.

Leon pulled out and collapsed on top of Cloud as all the tension spilled out of him. Cloud had half a mind to undo the rope still tethering Leon’s left wrist to the bed, but it was nice to look at and he was still feeling lazy so it stayed.

“Huh,” Cloud said. “Guess Zack wasn’t wrong.”

He felt Leon’s head shift against his chest in a nod. “Mm,” he heard. And then, a quiet murmur that almost didn’t register: “Shit, I can’t kill you now. Shouldn’t. Whatever.”

Laziness dissipated instantly. Cloud flipped them, pinning Leon down to the bed, one hand squeezing bruises into Leon’s free wrist as he held it down to the mattress, the other wrapped around the man’s neck. Leon – annoyingly – still looked remarkably unconcerned.

“The fuck did you just say?”

Leon shrugged as best he could. “Don’t take it personally,” he said flatly. “It’s just my job.” Which meant…oh gods, Cloud wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to slap Zack across the back of his head. He settled on snarling.

 _“Vampire hunter.”_ Leon nodded like he wasn’t two seconds away from getting his throat ripped out. “So, what, you were just gonna kill me after we had sex?!” He was going to _murder_ Zack, resurrect him, and then _kill him again_.

Leon’s face scrunched up into something indecipherable, and he said, “In all fairness, I was going to kill you before the sex, but you were hot and I was curious. Zack spoke highly.” Cloud was still too stunned to laugh, but the urge continued to build.

“It’s bait,” he realised. “Your smell your… _everything_.”

Leon didn’t confirm or deny. Instead, he said, “Zack didn’t seem enough of a threat to warrant killing at the club, and…well, he said you were a higher class. More dangerous. Seemed worth checking out.” _More money,_ is what Cloud heard under that.

“You are _actually_ insane,” he said, and really, to just admit all this to him, but…gods, if he didn’t find that hot as hell still. What the hell was wrong with him? What the hell was wrong with Leon was probably a better question. “I should kill you.”

“You won’t.”

Leon was right. Cloud cursed under his breath. He let go of Leon and braced himself against the mattress, hovering over him as he tried to figure out what to do next. Leon lifted his hand to Cloud’s face, stroking it softly and tracing his fingers over the skin. He grasped the back of Cloud’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this time slow and lethargic. Cloud complied.

“I don’t make it a habit to kill every vampire I meet,” Leon said when they broke apart. “Just the dangerous ones.”

“I’m a dangerous one,” Cloud whispered back.

“You did nearly _bleed me dry_ ,” Leon said flatly.

Cloud opened his mouth then closed it again, eyes going wide as it suddenly hit him exactly how much blood he had tried to take from Leon.

“Shit!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t—I’m not usually— _fuck_.” But…there were no wounds left on his body at all, he realised, looking the man up and down. Patches of sticky blood sat drying over his skin, but the puncture wounds were all faded away, nary a mark left to show for it. _Magic_ , he’d said, and Cloud could see it now.

Leon arched an eyebrow and kissed him again. Cloud had the feeling he was being shut up.

“You can help me,” Leon continued when they separated again. “We can help each other.”

“I’m not gonna kill you, but that doesn’t mean I plan to help one of you, either.” He stopped himself from going in for another kiss. “That doesn’t negate sleeping with you again by the way.”

Leon huffed, amused, and said, “That’s convenient for you,” but then his eyes turned hard and serious and he stared up at Cloud. “Genesis,” he said, the word the real magic at work in the room. Cloud growled instantly at the name. “I’m after Genesis.”

“Done,” Cloud agreed. This was bound to come back to bite him, but the tantalising prospect of Genesis’s head removed from his shoulders was too good to pass up. Although, if he was throwing his lot in with a vampire hunter… “Throw Sephiroth in there, too.”

“Sephiroth?”

“Very bad,” Cloud kissed him. “Very dangerous.” Cloud kissed him again. “And I just generally hate him.”

“Whatever.”

Cloud took that as agreement. At least half the council would try to kill him if they found out, but Cloud felt that was a risk he was willing to take. That half probably already wanted him and Zack dead. Cloud untied the rope still tethering Leon to the bed and then collapsed down next to him. Silence fell between them, and Leon shifted against him, one hand resting on Cloud’s belly.

He basked, content, already dreaming up a myriad of ways that he and Leon would take care of the two biggest problems in his life and all the filthy sex they would have along the way. He began to drift off, tiredness overtaking him now as he could feel dawn begin to approach. Leon was drifting, too, he could tell. The man’s breath was beginning to even out.

“Oh,” Leon said suddenly, jerking them both fully awake. “One more thing.”

“Mm?”

“If we’re going to work together, you should probably know…Leon is a nickname.” Cloud had the strangest sense of foreboding. “It’s Squall. Squall Leonhart.”

If Cloud’s heart beat regularly, it would’ve stopped short. “Squall Leonhart?” he repeated. “Not… _that_ Squall Leonhart, right?” The most infamous vampire hunter on this side of Centra.

Leon lifted his head up slightly to glare at Cloud. “Yes.”

Gods, no. No, no, no, no, no. “The same Squall Leonhart…who killed the Beast of Modeoheim.”

“Is this a problem?” _Shit_.

It took him a long time to answer, but he sighed, then, and said, “…No. Not for me.” Not for him, no. And not for Zack, either, as long as he didn’t ever find out.

Leon nodded. “Good,” he said, and rested his head back down onto Cloud’s chest to go to sleep.

He should’ve said yes, Cloud knew. This was officially not a smart idea. Maybe Leon wasn’t the crazy one here. Maybe Cloud was. Whatever the case, this was either going to go really good, or really, really badly.

However things would turn out, Zack had no one to blame but himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is suuuuuper appreciated. 
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, I'm totally down for fic requests over on tumblr. Blog name is the same! :)


End file.
